


Touch

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor really needed Rose's helping hand...





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> For a Tumblr request

The Doctor woke abruptly, thanks to the constant motion of the aircraft him and Rose had been travelling in.

He shifted in his seat, to find Rose pillowed against his chest, her blonde hair askew from the messy bun she had wore it in the previous evening when they had boarded.

She looked so peaceful, he decided. Unable to get back to sleep, he watched her face as she slept, curtsey of the overhead light he had switched on. He loved watching his wife sleep, the funny little noises she made and faces she pulled, deep in slumber. He was so lucky to have her in his life. He leaned back on his lone pillow supporting his neck, reminiscing of their wedding day, just two days ago.

How she looked so radiant, in the white gown and veil. But the smile she wore was much more gorgeous than her attire.

Then he thought of their wedding night with a dirty smirk. Before long, he started to feel himself get hard, and he desperately tried to get his attention focused on other things. But the sight of his new wife, asleep in his arms, didn't make matters any better.

He gulped, fusing his eyes shut, as the heat in his pants grew hotter. He was thankful that it was nighttime, every other passenger was asleep, apart from him. He didn't need anyone to notice the tent in his pants, as he struggled to get it under control. He shifted position again, trying to gently release Rose from his arms, to pop into the lavatory to get himself sorted, when he heard a sleepy mumble.

"Stop movin'. You woke me up" came Roses voice thick with sleep, peering up at him. He smiled softly.

"Sorry love, just got to pop to the loo" he said. Rose mumbled again, and he had to strain his ears to hear it.

"M'kay" she frowned, as he dislodged her from his arms. He pressed a parting kiss on her forehead, before rushing to the nearby lavatory.

He quickly undid the zipper of his pants, pulling them down, along with his boxers,relieving his now very hard cock. He positioned it in-between his palms, stroking himself, thinking of nothing but Rose, to no avail. After five minutes of vigorous self care, he was no closer to relieving himself than he had begun. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mind going wild, as he ran his free hand through his hair.

He needed Rose. NOW. Stuff any form of decorum on a flight.

He quickly pulled up his boxers and pants, setting off towards their seats at a hurried pace. He found Rose, still asleep, snoring gently, her mouth agape. He leaned over her body and jostled her shoulder.

"Come on Rose. Love. You need to wake up because I can't do this without you" he urged. Rose gave a little jerk to his touch, mumbled something and fell back into a slumber. The Doctor watched her for a moment, before trailing kisses down her neck, now very horny for his wife.

"Wha' are you doing?" Rose asked after a third trail along her collarbone.

"Can't sleep and I need your help" he whispered huskily in her ear. She sat straight up and blinked.

"I can see" she teased, her eyes focused on his very visible hard on. She gave him a sultry smile.

"As much as I would love to, we are in the middle of a flight" she reminded him. He shook his head, his hands now focused on her hips.

"I know that. But there is a lavatory nearby. Everyone is asleep"

"What about the flight attendants?"

"Busy somewhere else I suppose" he had noticed the lack of flight attendants in their area. With a nod, Rose stood up and allowed her to be led by the hand by her husband. She let out a giggle as he pulled her into the lavatory.

"I can't believe we are doing this" she stated in disbelief, as the Doctor stripped himself bare from the waist down for the second time that night. At the sight of his pulsing cock, Rose grinned.

"Now I can see clearly what kind of help you needed" she said, kissing him fully on the lips, enjoying his stifled moan of pleasure as she inserted her tongue, exploring his mouth. She ran her hands through his hair once, down his back, to his thigh, teasing him until he managed a request throw his deep breaths.

"Rose. Stop bloody being a tease"

She grinned wickedly at him.

"Sorry. Was I being a tease? Let's get to business hey?" as she grabbed his cock, stroking it slow then fast, alternating speed, enjoying the look on the Doctors face and the way his Adam Apple bobbed. She could feel pre cum under her hands, and quickly knelt on the floor, closing her lips around his cock.

"Ah, fuck Rose. FUCK!" he whispered hoarsely, aware that they could possibly be overheard. He thrust into her mouth, enjoying the sensation of Rose sucking him and palming her hands on his balls. The knot in his belly tightened, until one particular pleasurable suck tipped him over the edge. He shot his load into her mouth, watching Rose's eyes as they widened in pleasure. He pulled himself out gently.

"Thank you. I love you" he whispered, running his hands down her body.

"Mmm. I love you too" She kissed his jawline.

"There's just one problem" she half laughed. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"I really need you now"


End file.
